1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device using light emitting elements, and to a telecommunication system using the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A goggle display device has the characteristics of portability that enable the use of the device while it is worn by a user, and it has the advantage of providing visual information in any place without tying up user's hands. A goggle display device is sometimes called a face mounted display or a head mounted display. As for a goggle display device that is in practical use at present, there is the one that displays an image by using a liquid crystal display device (LCD).
Besides the goggle display device using a liquid crystal display device, a goggle display device that can display an image by using a self-luminous light emitting device is proposed in recent years. A light emitting device using light emitting elements emits light by itself, therefore, it has high visibility and requires no backlight unlike a liquid crystal display device, which makes it possible to have a less complex optical system. Thus, it is suitable for the downsizing of a goggle display device. In addition, it is proposed that a goggle display device that can provide a visual image to a user by writing an image directly to his retinas with laser light and the like is proposed, without the use of a liquid crystal display device or a light emitting device.